No Tears for Hollow Men
by Number III
Summary: From the spell, came the portal. From the portal came a stone. On the stone was the relief of a woman, impaled by many weapons... and thus an ancient tale was brought to close as a new book was opened. From hence comes what? NT: OC familiar, from original world. Expect... almost anything, really.
1. A Heartfelt Plea

**Disclaimer:** Zero no Tsukaima / Familiar of Zero (Light Novel) was written by Noboru Yamaguchi, illustraded by Eiji Usatsuka, and published by Media Factory (Seven Seas Entertainment in the US and Canada.) The first anime was directed by Yoshiaki Iwasaki witht the studio J. , and licensed by Geneon in the US and Canda... but as bluntly as possible in order to save time going through all other installments in the series – this author is none of these people and has no legitimate claim to the series. Thus this work is strictly non-profit. Any use otherwise is not this author's doing.

"_Time crumbles things; everything grows old and is forgotten under the power of time."_ – Aristotle.

**No Tears for Hollow Men**

**Chapter I: **_A Heartfelt Plea_

It was a sunny day. The sky was a great indigo blanket, dotted by white patches. A gentle wind tickled the leafs of trees surrounding a fortress, making the emerald spread of its courts roll as if water. It was a square fortress with a tower on every corner and one in the center. A wall had been erected connecting the four outer towers, and there was an arched bridge connecting each outer tower to the center. Between the walls were various courtyards; one decorated by a fountain, another by a garden, and one more by a marble-paved plaza... the final, however, was barren save for a field of grass. On any normal day, however.

Today was different. It was special. In the empty space normally found, there had been drawn a large pentagram. A circle with a five pointed star, and a circle inside the first at every corner of the star, such that they all touched and left a space in the middle, where there was written a phrase in runic script. Normally unpopular due to its plainness – save by those industrious denizens of the "fortress" that actually practiced – the court was now filled with thirty of forty cloaked teens, male and female alike. Beside each was some manner of beast: cats, moles, lizards – even some fantastic beings such as a floating eyeball and, more amazingly, a dragon.

An older man in brown robes – Professor Jean Colbert – stood near the summoning circle, facing the gathering of students. "We have such a wide variety of familairs this year," He spoke, gesturing with a staff in his hand to the assembly before him, "even something so amazing as a dragon!" There was a round of chatter as the teens griped, teased, and congratulated one another. A tap of the staff from the present adult seemed to catch their attention easily, though, and all was silent once more. "That said..." He spoke, gazing carefully at the crowd, "is there anyone who has yet to summon their familiar?" The crowd 'quietly' parted, to expose a petite girl with pink hair.

"Oh forgive me, miss Valliere. Might you step up to the seal of power so that we can see your familiar as well?" The man asked kindly. In response, Valliere – known to most as Louise – nodded and walked to the mentioned seal; confident in step... only for tightly clenched hands and a colorless face to betray her wavering valor. "Don't worry," Proffessor Colbert smiled, "You'll summon a splendid familiar, Miss Valliere."

Louise' peers began to gossip and whisper to one another quietly as Louise started to chant, Professor Colbert observing the proceedings carefully. "My slave who lives somewhere in existence," She started, somewhat unorthodox and drawing several chortles for the trouble. Stony-faced, Louise ignored them as she focused on the summoning. _This_ spell could not fail. It had to go off without a hitch... or she would be disgraced unto eternity. "Ye beautiful, sacred being; whose strength is unmatched by ten of the greatest men, whose fortitude is greater than the most hardened stone..."

The circle glowed with vivid pink light, a clear sign that _something_ was happening... though unusual. What kind of chant was this, and what kind of color was _pink?_The color of the circle reflected the summoner's element: blue for water, green for earth, red for fire, and white for wind... but _this_ was unheard of. Pink? Knowing Louise, murmured her peers, it could only be a bad sign. Worse... the light was growing steadily brighter, where it had been consistent with other summonings. Familiar with Louise's typical... habits... the assembled students began tensing in preparation for what they had no doubt be a tremendous explosion.

"...whose heart and soul might be in tune with mine," Louise continued, heedless of the worried chatter about her, "and whose loyalty will surely be unquestioned. I call to you; beseech you sincerely from the depths of my heart... answer my summoning!"

Several things happened at once.

The arcane light given off by the circle became comparable to the sun in intensity, resulting in all assembled covering their eyes and tensing in preparation for the following explosion. Wind picked up ferociously, causing capes to flutter (and in one case, fly off) and hair to shift in the manner of a living being... and in the center of it all, Louise stood unaffected. As if ethereal, the wind ignored her; her hair and cape remained in place. The light did not blind her, rather what to others was a fierce sun... was little more than a dull glow to her.

Thus, Louise Valliere alone... saw the entirety of what came next.

It started as a single black dot. – an... inverted star, in a sea of light. Then it spread. As if made up of greedy hands, grasping for the light, the blackness spread out. It savagely tore into the light, eagerly taking it in – consuming it to spread further. And further... until it formed a portal nearly the size of the academy gates. Pitch-black, save for the reflections of shadows that shifted about within. They almost formed figures; shapes. Somewhat humanoid... Louise imagined they might be staring at her – a shiver. What if they _were?_

Then the shadows within the dark vanished, as did the light, and all could see the great portal Louise had conjured. Slowly, a great stone slab emerged from the portal. A long stone spike breached the event horizon first, followed shortly by another. Then, as it proceeded out with agonizing slowness, the hilt of a sword was revealed in a hand – curiously being held by the blade... which was broken. Then the other half of the sword was revealed, thrust into the right shoulder of a woman – herself, it seemed, merged into the stone as if it were once water.

The woman was stabbed in several more places. Three arrows stitched their way up her left thigh, and an axe head was wedged into the side above those where, notably, there was only empty space... no arm. On the right side, save the sword, there was only another pair of arrows in the upper and lower abdomen. The heart housed both spears.

Louise almost dismissed it as an ordinary statue... until she noticed something peculiar.

The woman had cried blood. Crimson tears stained her cheeks, though they had since dried... and her eyes... were not of stone. There was a large crack in the stone, and it had opened just enough for Louise to realize that – no, this was not the relief of a woman...

...it was a woman that had been encased in stone, for through that crack, Louise could see clearly visible hair and blood.

**...**

Louise jumped, startled into realizing that the clearing had been silent. Quiet... until a voice had called to her from... somewhere. A quick survey of the courtyard revealed no one new to account for the foreign voice. Professor Colbert had vanished from Louise's side and moved to examine her familiar apparent more closely, a serious expression on his face.

**...has...**

With another, more minor jolt, Louise realized that the voice originated from the statue. Her familiar was trying to communicate with her... though its sentences were nonsensical. Has what?

**...for...long.._._**

"Miss Valliere," Professor Colbert spoke sharply, drawing Louise's thoughts away from interpreting the strange speech. "Finish the ritual – just tap the... stone... it might free your familiar. Then we might see about getting it medical attention." He instructed seriously. Unsure what else to do, Louise nodded and strode up to the stone.

…**have... searched...**

"Pentagon... of the five elemental powers," The teen trailed, uncertainly placing the tip of her wand on the base of the enormous stone slab.

**...years...cold...always...**

"Bless this humble being," Louise continued, "and make her my... familiar!"

The stone shattered, and the woman fell to the ground in a boneless heap... or she would have, if the spears in her torso didn't prop her up – acting as macabre crutches. The woman dropped the hilt in her hand, leaving behind a vicious wound caked – like the rest of her – in blood. Louise recoiled, and the woman stumbled forward – impaling herself further on the spears. Evenly, she met Louise's gaze – a pair of shimmering violet eyes piercing through her veil of ebony hair.

"For... end..." The woman whispered, "why now... that I... finally...? Why... my...?"

Louise did not answer, instead recoiling further as Colbert darted to the familiar's side. As soon as he was within arm's reach, however, the strange woman batted his staff aside and into the ground – as if there _wasn't_ a sword lodged halfway into her shoulder.

To the horror of all present, the familiar used the same injured hand to break the shafts of the spears embedded in her and stand. Then to pull out the arrows. The axe head. And then the remains of the spears to reveal a pair of clean holes in her body where her vital organs should have been. She tried futilely to reach the sword in her other shoulder, but failed in absence of another arm... so she simply lifted part of the spear's shaft and used it as leverage to push the blade out – ignoring it tearing through even more of her body as she did so until it was apparent that by now her arm _should_ have fallen off entirely... but didn't.

"W-what **_is_** **that**?!" One of the students in the crowd shouted, prompting the woman to tilt her head quizzically.

"This one..." The woman spoke, voice somehow elegant and grainy at once – as if she were terribly thirsty and hadn't spoke in a long time. "...is... Fane..." The artificial light in her eyes vanished as she continued, "...and would like... much... to sleep. Is... alright, mistress?"

Seeing that she was being stared at, Louise nodded.

She didn't expect her familiar close its eyes in relief... and fall forward completely to reveal an arrow in the back of its neck. Professor Colbert darted forward to catch her... and nearly dropped her in surprise upon finding she had almost no weight. Glancing behind him, Colbert found his students were all standing idle.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, brow furrowed, "Fetch the healers! Go!" Without further prompt, one of the students darted away.

Satisfied, Colbert turned back to the strange familiar... only to realize something important –

She had no pulse. She was not _bleeding_, merely covered in blood... but, given she had no heart...

How in the founder's name had this woman been able to last so long before collapsing? She should be dead twice over; if only from blood loss and heart failure!Magic could do many things... but this kind of preservation... it sent Colbert's analytic mind on a rapid-fire brainstorm, even as he examined the wounds more thoroughly. _Fane..._ _what does that mean? Some sort of golem? But she bled, so that can't be right... unless it is not her blood... No, it matches her wounds. Maybe she bled out already? But then how was she conscious? Did the summoning ritual preserve her somehow? Or... some other magic..._

"Professor..." Louise's qiet voice called, bringing Colbert from his musings. "Is... my familiar...?"

Colbert examined the familiar's undamaged right hand, which was emblazoned with a trio of symbols he had never seen before. "The runes are still active," He responded carefully. It wouldn't do to break the young Valliere's heart by telling her that her greatest success to date... was clinically dead. That the runes were still active was a curiosity in and of itself – considering that fact – their own ambiguity aside.

"I... see." Louise responded, eyes falling on her prone familiar's form. Founder... she was so pale. It was as if the woman was carved of marble – no, she was whiter than marble even. The woman went beyond even the sickly pallor of Cattleya on a bad day. "Please... don't be dead." Louise pleaded as a pair of water mages arrived on scene, shooing the two out of the way. It was hard to think the woman had a chance of survival, considering her wounds and coloration, but... Louise could not allow herself to give up that small grain of hope. Not now. If she summoned something, only for it to die... surely that was worse than a failure.

Unnoticed by any save Colbert, the woman's wounds began to bleed at Louise's plea.

**.O.**

**AN**: I re-wrote the chapter and added around 890 words. It should be more fulfilling now and serve as a better introduction as opposed to the short, teaser-like structure of what it was before.


	2. A Name

**Disclaimer:** Zero no Tsukaima / Familiar of Zero (Light Novel) was written by Noboru Yamaguchi, illustrated by Eiji Usatsuka, and published by Media Factory (Seven Seas Entertainment in the US and Canada.) The first anime was directed by Yoshiaki Iwasaki with the studio J, and licensed by Geneon in the US and Canada... but as bluntly as possible in order to save time going through all other installments in the series – this author is none of these people and has no legitimate claim to the series. Thus this work is strictly non-profit. Any use otherwise is not this author's doing.

"_Lost time is never found again."_ – Benjamin Franklin

**No Tears for Hollow Men**

**Chapter II:** A Name

After Louise's… unusual summoning, the academy was – as by necessity – in an uproar. Shortly after the newly summoned familiar collapsed the girl's peers had, of course, begun to taunt and jeer. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism for the sheer strangeness they had just witnessed. Perhaps they had already coped in some way and were simply fulfilling their obligation, as children, to be cruel. Whichever the case, they were dismissed quickly by Mr. Colbert.

Rightfully, the healers of the academy were themselves frantic when they arrived. Louise's unusual familiar was levitated to the hospital wing without delay, Mr. Colbert following after them. Louise herself tried to enter the wing on several occasions, only to be turned away, and so she spent the time waiting for news about her familiar in her room – hiding from her peers. It was irritating in its own right. She _had_ summoned her familiar successfully. It _was_ a real familiar and it _is_ alive. She did not kill her familiar – that would be absurd! She did not hire someone to act as her familiar or similar – that would be equally absurd and insulting to her family name! And no one in their right mind would do something to knowingly offend Louise's family, least of all Louise herself.

Thus Louise sat in her room and alternated between fuming at the comments of her fellow students and despairing over the fate of her familiar and her own potential part in it. In the medical wing the various healers were confused and more than a little bewildered. Neither their spells nor their potions were producing any visible effect on the familiar's various wounds. Wounds that did not bleed before, yet now bled in earnest. And scabbed over. Rapidly. The familiar's wounds were healing themselves. Secure in this knowledge – and that their spells were doing nothing anyway – the staff had adopted a 'wait-and-see' approach while they tried to figure out what had occurred.

Colbert, in particular, was trying to make sense of the puzzle the familiar had presented him. It arrived encased in stone, impaled by several weapons – most of which would have missed vital organs, as if arbitrarily stabbed into the familiar's form. Upon release from this stone, the familiar – impossibly – removed what weapons it could from its person, without a single sign of pain, and attempted to speak. It seemed to refer to itself as a 'Fane,' and asked Louise for permission to pass out – as if it could have avoided it, almost – immediately recognizing her as its master. And the only visible runes on the familiar were located on the forehead.

Strange were those runes, as well. There were three which were clearly archaic Brimric script on the right hand, but a mass of other, smaller glyphs trailed in a circle on the forehead. These other glyphs were completely unfamiliar to Colbert, and it was hard to tell whether they were part of the familiar's brand or had been present beforehand.

So everyone was confused. Those that weren't confused were concerned. And those that weren't even concerned had put aside their misgivings as typical sheep are wont to do when faced with the strange…

**.X.**

The familiar slept peacefully. Some time ago now her wounds had completely healed, and now she slept the sleep of the dead – completely motionless and inert. She showed no signs of dreaming. No signs of pain. Not even a sign of _living_ – her chest did not rise and fall, and air neither left nor entered her lungs. Her skin was a sort of pale gray, like damp, smoky stone, and her body in general was chill to the touch – the same temperature as the rock walls of the room around her.

It was more than a little disturbing, Colbert thought, to see the runes present on this being and know that, despite all appearances, it was most likely still alive. It was as if he stood in a morgue during a dream, and – as we sometimes do in dreams – knew at some instinctive level that the corpse before him could get up and move at any moment. That those eyes could open at any time. Colbert blinked. Those eyes _were_ open. Why didn't he notice before? The familiar's amethyst eyes were wide open, staring straight at the ceiling. Was he really that distracted… or was the familiar just that stealthy?

Colbert coughed. It was a nervous, pitiful thing in truth, but the penetrating gaze of his eyes as the familiar's head tilted to face him was very real. "Mrs… Fane? Are you alright?" He questioned cautiously, expression wary.

The woman… no, now that he had a better look at her, Colbert realized that Louise's odd familiar looked no older than a girl. Her round, youthful face and slight build didn't place her much older than one of the third or fourth years of the academy, at most… didn't react to Colbert's voice. Not openly, anyway. Her eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling – unmindful, or uncaring, of his presence. It was disconcerting, and only reinforced the sense in Colbert's battle-hardened heart that there was something _wrong_ with this girl.

And then she spoke, her voice softer than a child's, but coarser than hardened sand.

"You… do not attack. You are afraid. You are alert. You are _aware._ But you do not attack. Your fire is restrained. Your sword is tempered." A pause. "Why is this so?"

Even more, Colbert found himself disturbed. Upon waking, not only does this girl expect to be attacked – she expected him to attack to kill. And knew that not only was he a fire mage, but a fire mage that was restraining himself. Perhaps worse… There was no emotion present in that voice. No fear. No curiosity. There was not even any confusion, despite the clear bewilderment in the words themselves.

"You're the familiar of a mage. Attacking you without due cause would be a grave crime." Colbert responded, searching the familiar's expression for some sign of emotion. "Why do you expect to be attacked?"

"Because others often do." The familiar answered, easily.

That did nothing to ease Colbert's suspicions as he had hoped. He opened his mouth to fish for more information, only to close it and turn as the sound of arguing sprung up outside. The familiar returned to idly staring at the ceiling.

"…it's my familiar in there – let me in!"

There was a stern 'no'… and then the sound of nervous babbling. A moment later Louise Francoise de la Valliere walked through the doors, wand drawn… only to freeze and, somewhat nervously, return the wand to its proper place as she noticed her professor in the room. Colbert, for his part, suppressed a sigh at her impatience. "Your familiar's awake, Miss Valliere. Had you waited two or three moments more I would have allowed you entry and you would not have had to frighten the serving staff on duty outside."

"Ah… um…" Louise responded, bluster fading as Colbert stared her down. She looked almost like a gaping fish for several moments as she tried to explain herself before, with a start, her mouth settled into a nervous line as she processed the entirety of what her professor said. "Awake… you mean alive? Alive and awake? Awake and alive and well? Awake and alive and well and… not dead?" Louise babbled, nervously gripping the side of her cape with one hand and the wand in her pocket with the other. Colbert nodded gently, and for a moment Louise smiled in pure relief – her entire face seeming to sag and relax with the confirmation – before she remembered herself and her expression settled once again into the same stern, unflattering expression her mother was known for and had imparted unto her daughter. "Then… where…" She trailed off, spotting her familiar standing behind Professor Colbert.

"Here_._" The odd, paradoxical voice of her familiar came, prompting Professor Colbert to whirl in surprise at the sudden noise behind his ear. "You require something of this one?"

Louise blinked. That was an unexpectedly eager response. Then again, her familiar spoke in singular monotone, so it was hard to tell. Louise turned to Colbert, "Is my familiar well enough to leave the medical wing, Professor?"

"Seeing as she's well enough to stand of her own power and speak, I can't stop you from taking her, Ms. Valliere… but do try to be careful." The fire mage responded hesitantly. It was true – a familiar was a mage's responsibility first and foremost. To that end, the mage decided when they left medical care and, so long as the familiar in question had evidence of being well, there wasn't anything to be done about it. Of course, that didn't take into account intelligent, humanoid familiars… let alone ones as strange as this… 'fane.'

Louise nodded to herself, "Come on then, familiar, follow me." And she stepped through the door, glancing behind her to see that her familiar had – indeed – followed, before continuing on down the hallway, her familiar following her every step.

Colbert stood alone in the infirmary for several more moments, wondering about the future and the nature of Louise's familiar. Why, he wondered, was his student's summoned companion so adept at reading character, and so used to being threatened? What was she – what was a fane?

More than a little tense, Colbert left for the library to research the odd runes

**.X.**

Today had been set aside for second year students to get to know their new familiars, and most had gone outside to do so. As a result, the academy's halls were largely empty and what few individuals Louise did encounter were members of the serving staff, so she didn't have to worry about the barrage of jabs, jeers, and 'whispered' remarks sent her way by her peers whenever she passed. A rare occasion. Making a point of latching her door after entry, Louise went to the bed and sat down facing her familiar, which remained at the door.

Crossing her arms, Louise waited for her familiar to do something – _anything _– and then waited some more when it continued to stand in front of the door. And some more, to no avail. Sighing internally, she uncrossed her arms, "Well?"

"Well, mistress?" The familiar responded questioningly.

Louise gave it a scathing look – the familiar returned it with implacable apathy. "What can you do? A good familiar can serve as its master's eyes and ears – but I tried that while we were walking and it didn't work. And gathering reagent is pointless to me because… because… well, it just is! And you certainly don't look intimidating either – could you even protect me if I gave you a sword?"

Here, the familiar showed the first signs of emotion since Louise had come to meet it – and odd cross between hope, apathy, and indignation. "This one can do anything Mistress requires."

"Really?" Louise questioned, somewhat disbelievingly… and then she remembered the summoning. The stone that held her familiar – the countless weapons that held it there. Perhaps her familiar _was _familiar with combat, after all. Quite familiar, if the number of weapons was any indication of what it took to subdue it… but it could also be something else. Maybe a ritual? No… that wasn't likely. The evidence, combined with this last statement, pointed more to the former. Her familiar had seen battle before, but... "…Familiar just how acquainted are you with battle?"

"Very." That expression… was it cold? No. It was a mask utter indifference – almost a void. On this subject, a blanker slate was presented than usual… but what, exactly, did that mean? What did it say about her familiar – familiar…

"Familiar…" The 'Fane' inclined its… her… head to show attention. "…do you have a name? I can't refer to you as 'familiar' all the time. It's not feasible. Moreover, it's unseemly." Unseemly indeed – if Mother found out her familiar had gone without a name for any length of time, her wrath would be terrible.

Violet eyes blinked owlishly as Louise's familiar seemed to contemplate this, squinting as if trying to see into the distance. "This one's name…" The head tilted again, "For a long time, this one has been called 'Silt' by those who hunt... But that is not this one's name… this one's name is…" The Fane frowned. "Ek… ec… eckel… Es—" A look of realization crossed the familiar's features, and a sort of childish wonder lit up in her eyes as they widened, almost imperceptibly, with all the awe of one looking upon something new. "...Esele. That was... once this one's name. Once, and still."

The familiar – Esele – smiled. It was a barely visible, half-formed thing that lacked most its heart… but the emotion was there. There was happiness in that smile – joy, perhaps – it was only that the face seemed to have forgotten how to express it properly. "…unless it displeases Mistress?" The faint smile vanished upon seeing Louise's expression, and for some reason she had felt she'd just kicked a puppy.

Louise shook herself to clear her thoughts, again. "No, it's fine… just a bit strange." Her brows tightened in thought, "It's a very strange name, and… you mentioned those that hunt you. You seemed to have been infamous and yet… why don't I recognize your name? Where are you from?"

And here, Esele's expression was as blank as it was honest, and honest as it was sad… as it was blank. Louise blinked at the odd conundrum, and shook her head again in time to catch the response. "This one doesn't know. This one stopped trying to remember the places it has seen, and the faces within them, long ago."

Louise frowned, "Just how old are you, to have lived to forget so much?" To not even care about remembering, and to have given up on trying… how old did one have to be? How old did you have to… to have to pause and think deeply to remember one's one name?

Esele shrugged. Or it seemed like she did – her shoulders didn't move. "This one does not know how long it has been. This one only knows all that it once knew is covered in time, ages deep. Or perhaps this one simply wandered far from what it had known, and so forgot – over time – the sights it had once seen."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Louise noted, frowning. Esele frowned as well, almost as if mimicking her mistress.

A loud knock sounded at the door.

Louise turned to it, then back to her familiar, set on ignoring the sound. When the knock grew louder, and Louise didn't stir, Esele took that as her cue to check who was outside. Louise opened her mouth to stop the familiar, but the air was wasted in her throat as Esele had already opened the door.

In the doorway stood a tall, red-haired girl with bronzed skin and a mature figure. "Kirche…" Louise ground out, even as Esele tilted her head in query.

"Do you require something?" The familiar asked in the same strange monotone as nearly everything else she'd said.

Whatever reaction might have been expected of Kirche, tackling the familiar in the door way was certainly not on the list, and Esele could do little but blink in confusion at the affectionate red-head. "Aw… isn't that so cute?" She cooed, eyes flicking to Louise meaningfully. The Valliere girl growled in response, seething… only to pause as the familiar easily removed herself from Kirche's grip – slipping out of it almost like water.

"Please restrain yourself," Esele intoned. "This one's mistress is not pleased by your actions."

Kirche blinked, taken aback for a moment. But it was only a moment – and instant later she was smiling coyly at Louise. "Your familiar is so polite Louise. It's somewhat surprising with how brash a master she has – aren't familiars supposed to reflect the mage? Maybe there's some hope for you after all." Her voice was suggestive, but whatever was being suggested – Louise would have none of it.

"What are you doing here, Zerbst?" The pinkette ground out, "Shouldn't you be tending to your familiar?"

"Indeed – but for the moment my Flame is content to bask in the light of the courtyard. Are you taking care of _yours_, keeping her locked up here all day?" Louise did not think it possible, but somehow the Germanian's smile both widened and thinned simultaneously – some sort of secret amusement broadening its lines.

"Unlike_ you_," Louise responded scathingly, "_I_ am taking the time provided to me to learn more about my familiar; I can hardly take care of her if I know nothing of her, can I?"

"Oh? Surely the learning can wait – it is a great achievement to summon a familiar. Celebrate it, then, by taking the time to relax in the sun why don't you?"

It was curious, to Esele, that her master only seemed to grow more incensed with this last comment. Her ears reddened even as her face whitened, and the fane's ears could clearly hear Louise's teeth grind into one another. It could never be said Esele was a master of observation, but even she could tell her master was clearly upset…

Thus Esele decided – this would be rectified. Her mistress was irritated – angry. Very angry. To be angry meant to be upset, and to be upset was detrimental to her mistress' well being, which it was her duty to protect before all else. Esele did not know how to calm her mistress, nor was it her place, therefor the only solution would be to remove the source of her irritation. Even as Louise opened her mouth for a rebuke against her rival, and even as Kirche smiled – already prepared to counter the coming barb with one of her own – Esele spoke.

"This one believes you should leave, now." She interjected, voice as dry and cold as ever. Kirche was inclined by nature to ignore the familiar and continue taunting Louise, but... something about the way she spoke, or something in her eyes, told Kirche that she should heed the familiar. The '_or I'll remove you'_ was left unsaid, but Kirche could sense it easily in the weight of Esele's stare. A slight shiver was suppressed, after all – there was no reason to fear the girl, right? Still...

"I suppose I'll leave for now, since your familiar's asking so nicely." The redhead noted capricously, "It simply wouldn't due for me to be in the way while you two become _acquainted_ with one another." She finished, placing just the right spin into her words to agitate Louise one final time even as she turned and exited the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

"That – that – that,..!"

Esele turned around to see her master fuming, face an even deeper shade of red than before... if that was possible. "Mistress?" The fane questioned, confused. The redhead – Kirche – was gone, so why was she still so angry with the source of her irritation gone?

Still seething, Louise let out a long, withering sigh – closer to a hiss than anything else – before taking a deep breath and calming herself, "Come. I need some tea. We're going outside." She spoke imperiously as she pushed past her familiar and out the door, still radiating anger.

Wordlessly, Esele followed.

**.X.**

It was sunny outside. The court Louise led her familiar to was crowded and live with jests, chatter, and young nobles showing off and generally socializing with one another while two or three servants marched rapidly back and forth with trays bearing refreshments in their hands. To Esele, this was alien. Never in her memory had she seen such... cheer... save from afar. And never at all had she heard it – laughter.

To Louise, this was familiar noise... but to Esele, it was as if she was surrounded by angels singing in choir, bell-like voices moving in harmony... it was relieving. Uplifting, in a way. The words – the laughter – the general din of the crowd stirred something in her, a feeling – a memory? – it was like a waking dream. The noble's faces blurred and became vague, shifting and stirring as if others were trying to take their forms.

"Here. Sit down." Three words, and the dream collapsed. Disappointed but unable to show it, Esele obeyed her mistress as any fane would, the half-recovered memory lost to the ages once more. The anger faded from Louise's face, replaced with a pleased smile as she called for a maid to bring her some tea. As she did, Esele's eyes roamed about the various nobles in the courtyard once more, her brow furrowing slightly in concentration as she tried to recover the sensation she'd felt just previously. Bells – faces – people... a place... ?

"Here you are, milady."

And there it went again. The requested servant had arrived with Louise's tea, giving a short bow before moving on to other nobles. Louise took a sip from the newly acquired glass and, like magic, her features softened as built up stress eased its way out of her form. Then her eyes opened and settled on Esele, and the stress returned. Why was this so? It confused Esele. Was there something wrong with her form that displeased her mistress? Did she remind her of someone else? The familiar was nonplussed. She had done nothing to Louise, so why was her presence – which should be an assurance – instead provoking more stress?

"You." Louise spoke, pointing at Esele with an expression that the fane could not find a word to describe. "I asked before, but... what are you good at, really? You've seen battle, are you a swordsman?"

"Destroying." The response was as immediate as it was startling, for Louise, and the sheer lack of emotion as Esele continued could only be called disturbing. "This one has the skill to call itself a swordsman... but none of the grace. To call this one a swordsman would be to call a battering ram a hammer. As far as can be remembered, this one has only destroyed. That is all that can be said of this one's ability... but this one is its mistress' tool. No task requested by mistress is beyond it."

It.

Louise noticed Esele used that word a lot. Not once had she heard her familiar use the word 'I,' not even when recalling her own name. It was disconcerting. Whatever Esele's real abilities, Louise was certain that her familiar spoke frankly. She just seemed too... dispassionate... to lie. To Louise, who was making an effort to treat her familiar properly, this was both disturbing and incredibly frustrating. What was the point of trying to humanize someone trying to act the part of a tool? No, this was unacceptable. If mother thought this was her fault... Louise shuddered. Besides, they were going to spend the rest of their lives by one another's side, right? It would be irritating to constantly hear her familiar's self-denouncing words for the rest of her life.

"Fa-" Louise started, only to correct herself. "Esele. Why do yo –"

"Guiche, what is the meaning of this!?"

A shout drew Louise's attention to the other end of the courtyard and Esele, following her mistress' gaze, turned to the disturbance as well, a small frown forming on her lips. The din of laughter had stopped. A small blonde girl was shouting at a boy, hands on her hips, while a brown-haired girl was int ears to the side, holding a tray in her hands. A servant stood nearby, face nearly white as Esele's own.

"Now, Mon-Mon I-" The boy spoke, trying to placate the irate girl. It was in vain, however, as the other girl spoke up.

"Mon-Mon? I-I thought I was the only..."

Hearing this, the girl 'Mon-Mon,' let out a shrill screech that Esele thought fit a vulturous crow better than a young maiden. "There isn't anything else to say, is there?" She shrieked, face nearly as red as Louise's was earlier. "You lecherous pig!"

Guiche tried to speak up in his defense once more, only to be interrupted by a harsh slap from 'Mon-Mon' before she stormed off. He turned to the other girl and opened his mouth, only for her to shove the tray of food into it and dash away crying.

"S-Sir, do you-" The maid spoke, hastily collecting a napkin to wipe the boy's face clean.

"You." He said dangerously, a glare in his eyes that might have been more intimidating if it weren't for the food covering them. Still, the maid recoiled as if she'd seen a horrific monster. Seeing this, something sparked within Esele and she stood up, ignoring her mistress' pleas to sit down. "This is _your_ fault..." He continued, standing up. Babbling nervously now, the maid seemed to shrink before him. "...you..." He raised his hand, a finger lifting...

Esele _moved._

Louise nearly squawked in surprise as her familiar vanished, seeming to teleport, almost, from her position at the table to the other end of the court, where she caught Guiche's hand before it was fully raised. This... this wouldn't end well. Immediately, Louise stood to talk her familiar out of her folly, only to be blocked out by a ring of nobles crowding around the table.

"What?" Guiche spoke, indignant and – frankly – astonished, as this strange girl held his hand in a vice grip. Where had she come from? More importantly; "Who are you? Release me at once!"

Esele blinked, noting her current position and utter lack of care for the man's words. "Why?" It was an honest question. She had no reason to listen to him and no desire to in the first place. He had no authority over her actions and, thus, there was no reason to pay him any heed.

"W-why?!" Guiche questioned, now wholly indignant. "I am a noble! You are not. That is reason enough, yet you are also withholding just punishment!"

Esele tilted her head, emotionless gaze boring into Guiche's eyes. Just. What was just? Just... justice? What was justice? Laws. Laws alone? Will? A headache. What else was there? Something was missing. Just... justice... what was justice? Wincing internally, Silt focused on the parts of that sentence she could understand. "Punishment? For what?"

"For what, she asks." Guiche muttered, "for breaking two young maidens' hearts, of course!"

Esele's head returned to its former position, eyes remaining blank. Open. Doll-like. To Guiche, it was more intimidating than any glare he'd ever received. Not even his brother could strike such fear in him as those empty eyes. It was like one of his own golems had come to life, and was questioning his motives. Disconcerting. Still, his pride would not allow this insult. A commoner was a commoner. What could she do, really?

"This one does not see why 'Guiche' needs to lay hands on another in order to punish himself. Could 'Guiche' explain this? Is that what 'justice' means?"

Guiche's eyes widened, then narrowed. Did she... did she really just..? The _nerve_! "You... you wish to take the maid's place, then?"

Esele blinked, uncaring. If 'Guiche' sought to harm another to punish himself... well, Esele could understand, perhaps. Memories of the past stirred in her eyes, of the many nights she wandered alone. Memories of those who hunted her, those that helped her. Memories of red nights... a torture unending. Many times had she wished they succeed. But... she stood here today. They had all failed.

If 'Guiche' sought that punishment... better herself than the maid.

"M-miss..." The maid spoke, voice wavering, "y-you should let him go... you don't need to get involved."

Esele turned to regard her, only to return her attention to Guiche as he spoke, "Oh, no, it's too late for that. Feel grateful, maid, your blunder is being covered by another. As she's so graciously laid hands on my person and assumed your position, you're free to – "

"This one is waiting." Esele spoke simply, cutting Guiche off as she released his arm, "Draw blade, or cast spell. Attack. Destroy. No punishment should be put on hold."

Guiche's scowl deepened, but he made no motions. Instead, he gave an almost dismissive snort. "Not here, it would be unseemly to stain this ground with blood. Meet me in Vestri Court. You have one hour to settle your affairs."

**.X.**

**Authour's Notes:** An extraordinary lax of pace, I know. And – ironically – it was due to my concern with this chapter's quality and, in the end, I decided to cut it off as I must admit – though it wounds my pride – I cannot find an easy transition to my next desired scene.

And I want to get it out.

Please read – well, that would be redundant. There's a button right below here, please let me know what interests you about this story, what you think thus far, etc. etc.


End file.
